vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bubbles (2016)
Summary Bubbles Utonium is a member of The Powerpuff Girls and is known for being "Bright as a Sunny Day". She serves as the one of the three main protagonists of [[The Powerpuff Girls|the 2016 incarnation of The Powerpuff Girls]]. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C Name: Bubbles, Dark Bubbles, Bubs, Pigtails O'Shaunnessy (by Buttercup in Professor Proofed), Wimpy Butt (by Buttercup), Wiener Butt (by Buttercup), Bublyn (by the Derbytantes) Origin: The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV series) Gender: Female Age: 6-8 Classification: Chemical X Experiment of sugar, spice, and everything nice, Superheroine Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, True Flight, Blue Energy Projection, Sonic Scream, Hypnotic Singing, Zoolingualism, Hacking, Laser/Heat Vision, Vocal Mimicry, Aura, Energy Constructs, limited Invulnerability Attack Potency: At least Building level (Can fight giant monsters, punched a dinosaur so hard that it exploded) Speed: At least Hypersonic (Can fly faster than the eye can see, Reacted to Blossom's Hypersonic kickball), possibly higher (Flew to Monster Island from Townsville in a short time frame) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Building Class Durability: Large Building level (Survived an extended beat down by a monster the size of a skyscraper without any lasting damage) Stamina: Very high Range: Decreased Melee Range due to her stubby arms, higher via Energy Constructs Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Not as bright as Blossom or as skillful as Buttercup, but still competent. Shown to be an expert at programming computer software; such as games and even hack into the internet itself. Weaknesses: Naive, not as experienced as her sisters, claim to have an allergic reaction to meatloaf, suffers from claustrophobia Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Blue Energy Projection: She also has the ability to make light blue-colored energy constructs of animals (such as a rabbit, bear, dolphin, or rhino) out of pure light blue energy. She can control these energized animal forms at will. Her 1998 counterpart does not possess the ability whatsoever in the original series. * Sonic Scream: Like her original 1998 counterpart she also possesses the power to emit unusually strong hypersonic blasts and ultrasonic screams from her mouth, that is capable of shattering glass, stone, concrete easily and knock opponents back. * Hypnotic Singing: She can attract a crowd of people with her irresistibly melodious and angelically hypnotic songs. According to Mojo Jojo in Tiara Trouble, she has a hypnotically irresistible singing voice similar to that of an angel which can shatter glass, stone, and brick with ease. * Animal communication: Her other special ability is talking to and understanding the speech of animals. * Advanced Programming: In "Viral Spiral" she is revealed to be an expert at programming computer software; such as games and even hack into the internet itself. This is a trait that her original counterpart does not possess. * Laser Vision: In "Once Upon a Townsville" She was ready to fire a laser beam, but the dragon blocked it by blowing some fire on Bubbles. * Vocal Mimicry: In "Man Up 2: Still Man-ing" she showed that she is capable of copying someone else's speaking voice. Note: For her original incarnation in the 1998 series, see here. Gallery File:Dark_Bubbles.png|Dark Bubbles Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Flight Users Category:Aura Users Category:Energy Users Category:Creation Users Category:Sound Users Category:Light Users Category:Heat Vision Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Kids Category:Schoolgirls Category:Hypnotists Category:Hackers Category:Superheroes Category:Artificial Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Powerpuff Girls Category:Tier 8